Ray-Ray Washington
Ray-Ray Washington is the loving and supporting husband of Liberty Washington also known as Lady Liberty, the star champion of Camden County's famous all women wrestling team called Black Ladies of Wrestling (B.L.O.W.). Ray-Ray and Liberty had a baby daughter named Ann (sometimes called Ray-Ray Ann by Liberty's half-sister and former enemy Joy). He once wanted to have a son he wanted to name Ray-Ray-Ray, since technically his father was a Ray and he's Ray-Ray. He appeared in B.L.O.W. alongside his wife and his pet lizard Mr. Bearded Dragon. Comically, his personality and mannerisms are shown to be very similar to those of Darnell Turner; for example, Mr. Bearded Dragon is a parody of Mr. Turtle, and his relationship with his wife mirrors that of Darnell and Joy. Season 2 Ashamed, Earl writes up this event that He and his ex wife ruined her old childhood foe's credit rating behind her back on his karma list: "Stole a girl's identity". To make up for stealing her identity, Earl and his brother Randy pay a visit to Liberty and Ray-Ray at their house. Liberty has known since childhood that she is Joy's half-sister because she was the result of her biological father's multiple "multi-racial" extra-marital affairs behind his wife's back and Liberty's mom told to keep it quiet and there would be a college fund for her when she turned 18. Yet, by looking at her house, one can tell that didn't materialized. Her husband Ray-Ray told Earl that talking about Joy gets Liberty agitated, it even upsets his pet lizard Mr. Bearded Dragon. Last week he couldn't eat his lettuce and what not even arugula. Earl tried to make up his mistake to Liberty, though she got all that debt erased because the other telemarketers finally realized that a black woman had no use for a tanning bed or Jimmy Buffet tickets. Earl also learns Liberty under the famous, yet positive and patriotic name Lady Liberty is the star of a Camden County's women wrestling team, Black Ladies of Wrestling. Randy was so impressed that Ray-Ray was a wrestling villain. The only time he'd got play a villain was in a church play as the Roman soldier Longinus to get pick Jesus with a broomstick spear. An overjoyed Randy now replaces Ray-Ray as Liberty's partner-in-crime as Shes "Hey Ray Ray, you could can go on a long walk with your stupid lizard! I found a new white devil!". Ray-Ray tells Liberty he wants a child, but Liberty insists she must continue to pursue her wrestling dreams. As Earl watches on, he realizes how he can help them. He wonders how he can convince the half-sisters to have a baby together. He explains the difficult surrogacy process to an excited Ray-Ray and Liberty and Joy and Darnell. Meanwhile, a fawning Catalina is still head over heels, in love with Randy . When Earl reveals the pairing to the interested parties, he is met with angry resistance. "I'd rather have a pitbull stick a litter of puppies in me than carry this woman's demon child!" says Joy. Liberty retaliates with, "That pitbull would have to be pretty drunk to knock you up!". Earl along with Ray-Ray takes his seat at the wrestling show next to the talent scout of B.L.O.W. Mr. Saticoy. Lady Liberty appears alongside Randy as The Man. Unfortunately, Randy doesn't take well to the crowd's jeers and jibes and is booed off the stage. The Klanimal appears, but in a surprise twist, it's Joy. The pair fight viciously and Liberty confides to Joy how much she resented not having a dad. Although Joy loses the violent wrestling match, she feels sorry for her deprived half-sister and they become fast friends. Liberty is offered by Mr. Saticoy who enjoyed the show, a lucrative wrestling title and becomes a "Black Lady of Wrestling". Overjoyed, the sisters decide to make up and Joy agrees to be Liberty's surrogate. Season 3 Joy is so pregnant, that she gets stuck in the waterbed, and Darnell has to take it apart to free her. After putting aside a lifelong feud with her half sister Liberty, Joy offered to be her surrogate, and now she's beyond ready to pop. When it all began, Joy agreed to abide by Liberty and Ray-Ray's stringent rules, but now her patience is running thin. How's she going to celebrate New Years without G-strings and canned cheese? The battle for who's in charge continues for Joy, too, as she checks herself into the hospital and demands labor inducing drugs. Darnell reminds her that she gave Liberty her word that she would have a natural childbirth rather then having her half- sister's baby coming into the world dripping with lies, but Joy points out that her word means nothing. While Joy and Darnell are at the hospital, Catalina watches the kids. She takes them to a stinky motel room, but doesn't know what to do with them because she's not good with kids. Being out of prison feels great to Earl, but Randy refuses to remove his handcuffs. He's lined up a K-9 tracker to find Frank, but Earl already learned from Paco that Frank's probably returning to the trailer to pick up the money he stashed there. Randy refuses to let Earl drive, and the K-9 dog runs away. Joy is ushered into a luxurious birthing suite, which also offers spa services that Joy mistakes for lunch. All expenses will be paid by Liberty and Ray-Ray. Earl and Randy stake out the trailer. Randy passes the time by pretending to have a cell phone. When Earl starts honking the horn, Randy remembers the time he was attacked by geese, and finally breaks down, handing Earl the key to the handcuffs. Liberty and Ray-Ray show up at the hospital to inform Joy that she'll have the baby without drugs in a birthing pool. They are shocked when a male nurse shows up with a huge syringe to induce labor. A former pro-wrestler, Liberty dives for the syringe , which winds up sticking into Darnell's abdomen. Without her shot, Joy decides she's going home. The kids teach Catalina how to be a kid, but not how to be a good sport. When an ice cream truck pulls up to the trailer park Earl leaves the car to get some, so Randy fires at him with the bean bag gun. When he returns to the car with a creamsicle, Randy's crying. Earl's right - Randy sucks at everything and can't be in charge. Earl points out that Randy's good at being in charge of toys, but not animals, since the K-9 ran away. Earl spies Frank entering the trailer. Earl knows that Frank is looking for his money, but Frank insists he's looking for his gun, which he uses to take Earl and Randy hostage. When Joy and Darnell return home, they find Earl and Randy chained to the freezer door. Frank makes Joy help him move the stove to retrieve his money, and her water breaks. Liberty and Ray-Ray arrive to say that they have called the cops to retrieve their stolen property - the baby. Frank wants to turn himself in, but Earl knows that they can't involve the cops or the Warden will get in trouble with his wife, the Governor. After Earl's pep talk, Frank points his gun at Joy's belly and sends Darnell and Ray-Ray to ditch the cops. Joy starts screaming, and Darnell asks for scissors and a chip clip to deliver a baby girl, moving everyone, including Frank. Thus the beautiful baby girl Ann was born and that Liberty and Ray-Ray were blessed to have a child. But when Ray-Ray picked up the gun and tried to kill Frank for holding him, his family and friends hostage, there were no bullets in it. So Frank makes a run for it, and Randy breaks off the freezer door, causing him and Earl can chase him. The K-9 returns in the nick of time to take down Frank. Randy learns that it's okay to not be in charge, he's good at some things. Earl claims he can only be in charge with Randy on his team. Later, Joy gives Liberty Frank's money for her new daughter Joy also nicknamed Ray-Ray Ann, for college or a boob job in case she's not smart. Darnell cooks up a victory dinner for everyone at the Crab Shack including his sons & Catalina who are playing games with each other, she also enjoyed being a surrogate parent and a kid. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Images (Characters) Category:Living characters